


Too Dumb for You

by FadedSepia



Series: I Meme It When I Say I Love You [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue Challenge, Hunk is clueless, M/M, Meme-based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: Hunk just wants to be there for Lance, even if his advice doesn't seem to actually work.Sequel to this work isSound for Bees





	Too Dumb for You

**Author's Note:**

> This was started as part of my 500 words every two days drabbles. It's based on dialogue from a tumblr meme that Talliya challenged me to use. (She's doing a Gundam Wing one that I will link back once it's posted.) The original inspiration memes for this fic can be found [here](http://fadedsepia.tumblr.com/post/174739514157/garashirs-insp) and [here](http://fadedsepia.tumblr.com/post/174738452612/thor-banner-based-on-this).

Hunk squirmed to get comfortable in his seat next to Lance at the head of the long dining table. The other paladin had been down for a while, now, and Hunk was glad to have finally gotten his best friend talking.

“I dunno… I’ve been dropping them the most insanely obvious hints for four years now. No response.” Lance prodded his food goo to the edge and off of his plate, straight into the mouth of the fat yellow space mouse. His sigh ruffled his bangs.

“Wow,” Hunk gulped down a spoonful of his own goo, shaking his head. It wasn’t like he didn’t _know_ that Lance had a crush on one of their teammates, but, Lance wouldn’t tell him who, so he couldn’t help. They’d all known each other at least four years, in one way or another. Well, no – he looked to where Pidge sat reading at the far end of the hall – technically she was out. Pidge had only been with them since Kerberos. Plus, Lance probably wouldn’t have said anything about a crush on her right in front of her, even if she _was_ reading.

Shiro kind of counted, maybe? Lance had had that poster up for at least four years. But that didn’t really count as _knowing_ someone, right? It might have been hero worship, but Lance hadn’t actually met Shiro until he crashed back at the garrison, so that was probably a no, too. That just left Keith and, as much as Hunk hated to admit it, Keith was pretty clueless sometimes. “They sound stupid.”

“But they’re not. They’re really smart, actually. Just… dense.” The blue paladin’s bangs whipped to the side, following the movement of his shaking head. Lance tilted his head in his palm, looking back at Hunk, then at an empty patch of table in front of him.

Hunk had never seen his squad-mate this hung-up over anyone. Even if most of it was just in the name of fun, Lance didn’t strike out when it came to flirting. But, well, maybe he was too smooth? Hunk jabbed his spork in the air, goo bowl now empty.  “Maybe you need to be more obvious? Like, I don’t know… ‘Hey! I love you!’”

“I guess you’re right.” A shadow of that confident smirk of his flitted across Lance’s face as he nodded. Swiveling in his chair, he cleared his throat. He reached forward, taking Hunk’s spork, his hands cradling that of the yellow paladin. “Hey, Hunk, I love you.”

Hunk’s face broke in to a wide grin, eyes shining. He yanked Lance’s hand in to his chest, nodding happily before turning the gentle caress into a double-handed hand shake. That was the confident Lance he knew. “See? Just say that.”

“Holy fucking shit.” Pidge had slammed her tablet onto tabletop and was just… staring.

Hunk shrugged – she must have thought it was a good practice confession, too – and turned his attention back to Lance. Releasing his hold, he gave a sage little nod before beginning to tidy up the dinner dishes. “If that flies over their head, sorry Lance, but they’re too dumb for you.”

“Right…” Lance slid off his stool with a stiff nod. “G’night, Hunk. Night, Pidge.” He flipped them both a tiny wave over his shoulder before shuffling out of the dining room, hands in his pockets.

“Goodnight, buddy!” Waving back, Hunk was just ready to gather the dishes for the washer when Pidge jabbed him in the back. “Ow-hey, what gives?”

She snatched the stack of dishes out of his hands, giving him another sharp poke in the side as she hissed. “Lance loves you.”

“No, that was just-“ He was silenced as one of her tiny hands came up to cover his mouth. Pidge only ever did that, usually to Lance or Keith, when she had something really important or serious to say. But she was talking about Lance’s confession. Of love. To him… Ooo…

“No, he is  _in love with_  you.” At Hunk’s blank stare – maybe she’d crashed his brain – Pidge continued, waiting for the clearly denser half of Team Punk to finally cue in to what she’d realized months ago. “He’s crushing on you. Carrying a torch for you. Warm for your form. Picking up what you’re putting dow-”

"…oooOOOOH, SHIT!” Hunk’s vocal chords and brain had finally synced back up. Lance was- He had- And then Hunk had-! He had to go. Now. Right quiznacking now!

His eyes darted frantically from the door, back to Pidge, back to the door, back down at his shoes, as he came to a decision. Hunk snatched off his apron, throwing it in the general direction of a chair as he made for the door. He shouted as he ran in an unbroken stream. “Thanks Pidge I’m an idiot you’re the best hopefully Lance won’t murder me for being denser than a teladuv lens how did I not even _notice_ -“

He was through the double doors and still babbling, but Pidge couldn’t hear it at least. She really hoped he didn’t mess this up any worse than he already had. She didn’t think she could handle listening to _both_ of them moping around.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a follow-up to this at some point. I - like Pidge - cannot bear to see my favourite human disasters in a bind.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confusion All Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997719) by [Talliya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya)




End file.
